1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing noise due to head-tape contact in a single-ended magnetoresistive read element.
2. Background of the Invention
Information is written onto a magnetic tape by magnetizing tape elements. These magnetized tape elements produce a magnetic field that can be detected and converted to an electrical signal by a read head. A common type of read head for carrying out this conversion is the magnetoresistive (MR) read head.
A simple MR head consists of a thin film of magnetoresistive material, such as permalloy, between two insulating layers. When the MR layer is formed, a magnetic field is typically applied in a direction parallel to the plane of the thin layer. Thus, the MR layer exhibits a uniaxial anisotropy with an easy-axis of magnetization parallel to the direction of the applied field. If an external magnetic field, such as from a magnetic tape, is applied normal to the easy-axis, the magnetization direction of the MR layer will rotate away from the easy-axis and toward the direction of the applied magnetic field. This magnetization rotation causes a change in resistance in the MR layer. When no external field is applied, the resistance is greatest. The resistance decreases with increasing applied field. For practical geometries of the MR layer, resistance as a function of applied field traces a bell-shaped curve. The MR head is often biased with an applied current such that a zero magnitude applied field results in a resistance near an inflection point on the resistance curve. Thus, small changes about a zero magnitude applied external field result in nearly linear changes in resistance.
To accommodate increasing densities of data stored on magnetic tape, the geometries of read heads continue to shrink. As read head geometries become smaller, however, MR read heads become increasingly susceptible to noise. Dual-element read heads may be used in a differential manner to counteract some of this susceptibility by eliminating common-mode noise, but at a cost of slightly increased head size and loss of data density on the recording medium. A need exists, therefore, for a read head that allows for a smaller physical size than conventional double-element read heads, but with less susceptibility to noise.